YuGiOh: International Rumble
by Houndoomer
Summary: A brand new tournament, and much more at stake. Can Yugi and Yami save the world AGAIN?


Chapter 1 Invitation 

"So, Joey, are we going?" Yugi asked his friend one Friday in December.  Like most winter Fridays in the town of Domino, this was not an exception, so any group activity would have to be held indoors.  Which, of course, was just the idea Yugi had in mind, but Joey, as usual, had no idea when Yugi was talking about.

"Um, Yuge, what were we going to do again?" Joey asked with a glazed expression on his face.

After rolling his eyes, Yugi refreshed Joey's memory by reminding him that they were supposed to meet Teá and Tristan and the movies in an hour and a half, to which Joey replied with a pompous, "Of course!  I was just about to say that!"

About an hour later, after walking down one of the wide shopping streets of Domino and glazing at the sleek new Duel Disks created by the Kaiba Corporation, they turned around and started walking to the cinema where they were to meet Teá and Tristan.  As they were walking in that particular direction, Joey brought up their favorite card game.

"Speaking of Duel Disks," Joey wondered, "haven't you noticed that there hasn't been any announcement of a Duel Monster tournament lately?"

Yugi nodded.  "Well, I'm sure it is all because of the Battle City tournament.  You and I both know how much of a mess that was."

Yes, the Battle City tournament was indeed, a mess.  It was run by Seto Kaiba, one of the strongest duelists in the world and also the owner of the Kaiba Corporation.  Held in Domino, it was supposed to be one of the most spectacular Duel Monsters tournaments in history.  Instead, it turned out ugly.  At the finals, three people had turned up lifeless; their souls had apparently been thrown into the 'Shadow Realm', a dreaded ugly place where people end up going if they die unexpectedly.  Other participants, including Yugi, Joey, and their friends, ended up with serious injuries.  So, it is no wonder why no Duel Monsters tournament had been announced.

"Yeah.  Shame really," Joey stated matter-of-factly, "because I'm really getting good at dueling."  
Yugi agreed.  Joey had gotten stronger in the game of Duel Monsters, partly because he had the support of his younger sister, Serenity.

After twenty minutes, and five instances where the two had to stop because Joey saw a really good Duel Monsters' card in a shop window, they finally made it to the movies.  Teá and Tristan were already there.

"Well, it's amount time you two showed up!" Teá yelled to them as soon as she spotted them.  Tristan was agreeing; they were both mad that Yugi and Joey had arrived so late.

"Sorry, I dozed off," Joey said, ignoring the hollering.

After the movie was over, the four friends parted ways once again.  While Joey and Tristan headed north and Teá headed east toward their respective houses, Yugi headed south toward the apartment that he shared with his grandfather, Samuel, above the game shop where Samuel sells all the lastest in game crazes, including Duel Monsters' cards.  As he continued to walk down the street, he noticed the new Duel Disk system again.  "Shame I don't have enough money for it," he said to himself, "it looks really nice."  So, since he didn't have the money, he continued home.  However, as soon as he reached the game shop, his grandfather stopped him.

"Yugi!" Samuel said to him. "You forgot to sweep up!"

"Sorry, Grandpa, I must of missed it," Yugi said, flustered.  This was the first time that Yugi had ever missed doing a chore, especially one that he had thought he had done.

After a few seconds, a laugh could be heard from Samuel's mouth.  "Kidding, Yugi, kidding.  Anyways, you have a letter.  Seems very important, the envelope's all fancy."

"Really?  Who is it from?"

"Some place called Dueltec Industries.  Never heard of it, but it must be some fancy company or something."

Yugi took the envelope and opened it.  Inside was a letter with some very exciting news.

_To Yugi Moto,_

_Congratulations!  You have been selected as one of the top duelists in the world!  Therefore, you are hereby invited to register for the International Duel Monsters tournament!  This tournament is only for the best duelists in the entire world!  Please see your nearest participating game store that sells the Kaiba Corporation's new Duel Disk version 4.0 to register and for more information!_

_Congratulations again,_

_Neredi Moraleno_

"Grandpa, it's an invitation for a Duel Monsters tournament!" Yugi shouted, all excited.

Samuel contemplated for a second, and then wondered if it was the International one.  When Yugi nodded his head in acknowledgement, Samuel was thrilled.

"You know what this means, Yugi?" Samuel asked him.  "This tournament takes you all around the world!  You'll get to duel in so many new places!  I'm so proud of you!"

It is not known who was more excited, Yugi or his grandfather.


End file.
